


baby blue matte and sweet words that could come only from your tranquil.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dork Naegi Makoto, Fluff, Gay Togami Byakuya, Kissing, Light Petting, M/M, Naegi Makoto-centric, Nail Polish, POV Togami Byakuya, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Togami Byakuya-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "uh... yeah, actually. i've always wanted to paint my nails, but my dad always said stuff like 'boys shouldn't do that', 'that's not manly', or whatever." he spoke more nonchalantly, but byakuya could tell by the small smile begging to grow wider on his lips, this would make his week. the heir nodded at him, eyes peering through the plastic shelves of cheap nail polish. he slipped another containers into his palm, a matte jet black. makoto curiously gazed at the glass shelled bottles, eyes big to see the shades, though he kept quiet and followed behind byakuya as they head to the cashier.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	baby blue matte and sweet words that could come only from your tranquil.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: N/A
> 
> i've been super super stressed lately, so i wrote this to help destress, and might as well share it! ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡  
> there's not much of byakuya's ego in this, but i didn't feel the need to add it since it's more about byakuya thinking makoto is cute then anything, so byakuya might be a little ooc (╥﹏╥) reguardless i hope you enjoy this little thing i wrote :D
> 
> please leave kudos/comments if you can they make me incredibly happy and inspire me to continue writing (^^＃)

makoto wasn't exactly the feminine type, he swayed more towards masculine, though not by much. that's why it suprised byakuya to see the small boy staring intently, eyes vast with stars, at soft baby blue nail polish. byakuya walked closer into the makeup aisle he found his boyfriend wandering in, in the same commoner store makoto dragged him to, leering over his shoulder as the small man picked up the glassy container of gentle blue liquid, "makoto, do you want it?" byakuya was aware he had a more demanding voice, so he felt a little bad whenever he unconsciously sneaked up on makoto and the short man would jump a little, spinning on his heal with big eyes. then again, the brunette was hopelessly adorable, so any sliver of guilt byakuya felt would shrivel up into adoration and soft eyes.

"uh... yeah, actually. i've always wanted to paint my nails, but my dad always said stuff like 'boys shouldn't do that', 'that's not manly', or whatever." he spoke more nonchalantly, but byakuya could tell by the small smile begging to grow wider on his lips, this would make his week. the heir nodded at him, eyes peering through the plastic shelves of cheap nail polish. he slipped another containers into his palm, a matte jet black. makoto curiously gazed at the glass shelled bottles, eyes big to see the shades, though he kept quiet and followed behind byakuya as they head to the cashier.

once at the togami residence, makoto made his excitement for the nail polish fairly clear as he dug through the plastic department store bags, cupping the container of sweet blue hues in his palms like it was some precious jewel. byakuya picked at the bags carefully until he found the matte black polish, "we will paint our nails together, makoto." makoto looked up at his flat words, and byakuya was sure his eyes glimmered a million times brighter. the expensive heir really had fallen this deep for a commoner, how sad.

"okay!" makoto chimed, tugging at byakuya's wrist to drag him into the master bedroom's bathroom, screwing the silky silver top off with soft fingers, brush tainted with paint revealing itself. byakuya watched as makoto pressed the light blue tainted brush against his index finger's nail, eyes focused and cheerful, "byakuya, shouldn't you paint your's, too?" the heir felt his cheeks just barely flush from the embarrassment of being caught staring. he unscrewed the cap off his own bottle, slicking flat black liquid against his nails, now focusing on perfecting the paint against his nails.

makoto blew air against his fingernails, bouncing from the excitement bubbling in his stomach, "you know, 'kuya, i don't think ive ever been this... domestic with you. since the house is so big and fancy, it never really feels like a house whenever we do domestic stuff, but this... this feels like home, y'know?" byakuya was sure his brain was going to shut off from the overwhelming sense of love he had for the small brunette smiling up at him, fingers sprayed out to help dry better.

not know how to respond, byakuya cleared his voice, "next time, i will be painting your nails, makoto. the paint looks sloppy, and i bought you a color that suits you better." makoto gave him a faint smile, admiration clear in the curvature of his lips. after blowing at his nails for a few more minutes, makoto seemed satisfied with his nails and brought them up to the mirror. 

"oh wow! they're so pretty! look, look, 'kuya, aren't they cute?" he was now happily rambling about his nails, and how he was never aloud to do this as a kid. byakuya felt a smile itch at his lips as he leaned over and placed a firm kiss on the boy's head, petting his hair from the feeling of needing to protect such a small innocent boy, ranting about nail polish, "byakuya! your's looks pretty, too, it really suits you."

"i know." as much as he said that, in reality, hearing makoto say that made his heart beat just a little faster. he was lovesick.


End file.
